


Graduation

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Kate graduate from university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation

Kate was standing in front of her mirror, in her bedroom. She nervously fidgeted with her hair, trying to make it look the way she wanted it to look. For the third time that minute she checked her phone. Of course, it was still 1.14 pm. Her family wouldn’t arrive until 3 o’clock this afternoon.

It was the day of her graduation. Finally, after four years of hard work, she had earned her degree in History of Arts, with honours. The ceremony would start at 4, and afterwards her parents took her out to dinner. She was really looking forward to this big day, but one thing kept nagging at the back of her head.

William.

His whole family would attend the ceremony. That included the Queen. Or Grandma. Kate still wasn’t used to William calling her like this. Thinking about her being present made her even more nervous. She and William had decided they would not celebrate this evening together. It would been too much press and media attention for her. And she would not meet the Queen and Prince Philip. According to William, this wasn’t the proper time. Not that she minded, she was still too afraid to shake hands with her. But the fact they had to act they were nothing more than friends bugged her more than she would have thought.

‘’Hey.’’ William had entered.

Kate startled and turned around. ‘’Don’t you knock anymore?’’

William grinned. ‘’I did. In fact, I was standing in the doorway for a while now. What are you thinking about?“

Kate sighed. ‘’Today.’’

William knew where this conversation was going to. ‘’Katie, we talked about this. You completely understood, you told me.’’

Kate managed a smile. ‘’I do.’’ She quickly kissed him. ‘’I still do. But still, I keep thinking how nice it would be to graduate together with my boyfriend.’’

‘’We do graduate together,’’ William said.

Kate started fidgeting again.

‘’Stop that,’’ William laughed. ‘’You look perfect.’’

Kate glanced at him suspiciously. ‘’You only say that to make me feel better.’’

‘’If you say so,’’ William shrugged, winking altogether.

——–

Her little encounter with William that day had in fact raised Kate’s spirits. She immensely enjoyed the whole ceremony and couldn’t stop smiling. Noticing how many cameras were pointing at William’s face, she was actually glad he made this decision for her. Her time would come soon enough. When the whole party walked outside, William managed to escape from his family and caught up with Kate’s.

‘’Where’s your Dad?’’ Kate asked, surprised.

‘’Oh, he is chatting with the president of the university, together with my Grandparents.’’

He kissed Kate. ‘’We’ve done it! We graduated.’’

Kate smiled at him, kissing him back. ‘’We did. I’m so proud of us.’’

‘’We all are, honey,’’ Carole interjected. ‘’Now would you two please be so kind and stand over there. Mike wants to take a picture of you, as a memory of this amazing day.’’

William and Kate did what they were told, posing for the camera with their arms around each other and big smiles on their faces. 

‘’Gotta go soon,’’ William said. ‘’Can’t be away for too long. I love you. I’ll text you tonight, okay?’’

‘’Okay,’’ Kate said. William kissed her goodbye, still having his arms around Kate. 

‘’One last one!’’ Mike yelled. ‘’Say cheese!’’

Little would they know this photograph was to become very famous when the young couple who were just now happy in their graduation bliss, would one day become the world’s center of attention on their next big day together. A day when Kate wasn’t afraid anymore to meet the Queen, but even called her Grandma as well.


End file.
